1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to collapsible leg assemblies. More particularly, the invention relates to a collapsible leg assembly comprising at least one pair of leg members arranged in a scissors-like configuration, each of the leg members having an inner tubular member telescopically received within an outer tubular member.
2. Background and Description of Related Art
Conventional folding support structures are known that have pivotal legs that fold up against the bottom of a tabletop or another object supported thereby. The foldable nature of these support structures facilitates the more compact storage of these devices, as well as the portability of these devices. Typically, folding support structures have legs that bend on a hinge located at the connection point between the object (e.g., tabletop) and each respective leg. Each leg is designed to fold and fit securely against the underside of the tabletop or other object, while remaining attached thereto. Conventional folding support structures are produced in a wide variety of different sizes, configurations, and designs. Also, they are formed using many different materials, such as various metals and wood.
Folding support structures are widely used in many diverse applications. For example, folding support structures are commonly found in tables, keyboard stands, and in many other devices that require portability and compact storage. When incorporated in tables, folding support structures enable the table to be easily used for a particular period of time (e.g., during a certain function), and then, subsequently removed, transported, and possibly stowed, after the event is over.
While conventional folding support structures may offer a reduction in storage size, and some portability, these devices have numerous limitations and drawbacks. First, many conventional folding support structures are not sufficiently stable, especially when positioned on uneven floor surfaces, and thus are too susceptible to tipping over and wobbling. Secondly, related art support structures generally are quite cumbersome to set up and take down, thereby resulting in an excessive expenditure of labor by the users thereof. Also, conventional folding support structures either offer no provisions for height adjustment at all, or if height adjustment is included in the structure, the height adjustment mechanisms employed do not afford sufficient adjustability and ease of use. In addition, conventional folding support structures are generally incapable of folding substantially flat, and thus occupy too much space during transportation and storage. Finally, when utilized in a table assembly, conventional folding support structures with four legs disposed in respective corners of the tabletop typically encroach upon the leg space that is available to individuals seated at the table.
Therefore, what is needed is a collapsible leg assembly that is very stable in its fully extended position, so that the possibility of tipping and swaying is minimized. Moreover, a collapsible leg assembly is needed that is faster and easier to set up and take down than the conventional folding support structures that are commercially available. In addition, a collapsible leg assembly is needed that has simple height adjustment mechanisms that can be quickly and easily actuated. Also, a collapsible leg assembly is needed that does not significantly interfere with user leg space when it is employed in a table assembly. Furthermore, a need exists for a collapsible leg assembly that folds substantially flat and occupies less space than conventional folding support structures so as to enable the easier transportion and storage thereof.